


plague, inc.

by triforce



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforce/pseuds/triforce
Summary: "Authorities are advising people to stay inside their homes. There is no cause for alarm or worry, but heading out into the cities is not recommended. When more details are released, we will continue to report them. Cities across the globe are reporting similar circumstances of-" What could happen when an infectious disease runs rampant on the world? How does someone even write a summary? Maybe one day I'll be good at this. hogyu, yadong, 2woo, myungyeol and myunggyu if you squint. Hard r. Apocalyptic / dystopian au.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted way back in 2013. It's definitely not great work, but it's probably one of my better works. Yeah, I totally stole the idea from the Destiny trailer + that game by the same name.

_Authorities are advising people to stay inside their homes. There is no cause for alarm or worry, but heading out into the cities is not recommended. When more details are released, we will continue to report them.  
  
Cities across the globe are reporting similar circumstances of- _  
  
"Anything new?" Myungsoo shakes his head in reply as Dongwoo sits next to him on the couch. Myungsoo's eyes haven't left the television screen, despite it showing repeat imagery of the global civil unrest, people storming down the streets, breaking into homes and businesses. It had only been catastrophic for less than a month, a brain disease that had originated in India. They called it some sort of worm and once you had it, there was no chance.  
  
"Sunggyu-hyung?" Dongwoo turns his head at the meekness and defeat in Myungsoo's voice as his lips part in reply, but the younger catches the hesitation and nods. "Maybe later today."  
  
Dongwoo swallows, sighing softly as he nods in return. "That's the spirit." It's not convincing; his normal spark of optimism and faith waning faster than expected, but he can't allow himself to slip into the dark pit of despair. "I'm going to check on the others."  
  
Dongwoo stands, Myungsoo's hand shooting up, fingers curling around Dongwoo's wrist. "He's going to be alright, Myungsoo-yah." A pause, the next words sounding uncertain, but hopeful, "I promise."  
  
Uncomfortable silence flits between them, eyes locked onto each other's until Myungsoo relinquishes his grasp. "Don't make promises you can't keep, hyung."  
  
Myungsoo's words echo over and over in Dongwoo's mind as he knocks on the room Woohyun has holed himself up in, knocking twice before uttering a quiet, "I'm going to come in. Is that okay?" There, of course, is no response and Dongwoo opens the door anyway. He finds Woohyun face down on the futon in the corner of the room; hands bent being used as a pillow for his head. The stress and agony of the last few days have been awful for all of them, but Woohyun hasn't really slept during any of it. Dongwoo first kneels next to him, a careful hand combing through the tousled strands of the younger's hair. It's easy to slip into a distraction; he needs it and finds the temporary reprieve from the chaos a bittersweet comfort.  
  
"I slipped some sleeping pills into his tea," Howon says, his voice eerily close as Dongwoo nearly jumps from his position next to Woohyun. His hand flies up to his chest as he gasps, grateful he didn't shriek and he shoots Howon a panicked look closer to disgruntled relief than a glare. Howon's pride from his success is almost too much and Dongwoo can only smile in reply as he watches the other sit down next to him. They continue to speak in hushed whispers, Dongwoo finally going back to running fingers through Woohyun's hair, the hand occasionally slowly moving to his shoulder to squeeze gently. "Let him sleep more, hyung. C'mon." Dongwoo hesitates before reluctantly taking Howon's hand to help stand.  
  
Sungyeol looks the same; hair unstyled and circles under his eyes. At first, he denies Dongwoo the offered hug, but when Howon goes to check on Sungjong, he immediately pulls Dongwoo in. It isn't until he feels Sungyeol's hands curl into the fabric of his shirt and hears the soft gasps of air that come with crying that Dongwoo realises how serious and real all of this actually is. Sungyeol doesn't ask for reassurance, the younger more realistic than the others, but he does cling and Dongwoo wishes for less of a height difference because his hair ends up damp instead of his shoulder.  
  
Another week almost passes; there is still no sign of Sunggyu and it's beginning to take its toll on everyone. Woohyun wakes up only to cook for everyone; the dwindling food supply staying stable only by his iron fist and limiting portions. Dongwoo helps as much as Woohyun will let him, but between the lack of sleep and Woohyun's obvious worry over their leader, Dongwoo relents after the fifth time the younger snaps over him how he's handling the meal. Sungjong and Myungsoo are both still staring at the television, Myungsoo staying calm until Dongwoo leans down to pick up the remote to turn it off. It causes a scene, Myungsoo nearly violently lunging in Dongwoo's direction, the pair of them falling to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"What if they say something about him," Myungsoo shouts, fingers digging into Dongwoo's arm as his other hand tries to pry the remote out of Dongwoo's grasp. There's no calming him, even when Woohyun comes out of the kitchen, ready to yell himself until he sees Dongwoo stunned from shock on the floor. "What if we see him somehow?!" Dongwoo can't find it in him to say they won't, only quietly pushing Myungsoo off him and then putting the remote into his hand.  
  
"Go eat when the broadcast ends, okay," Dongwoo requests, his voice catching on the words, pushing himself up off the floor and retreating to a free room in the dorm. He walks past Woohyun who reaches a hand out, only to have Dongwoo sidestep away, causing Woohyun to touch only air and not Dongwoo's shoulder.  
  
He almost slams the door once inside the room, but his hand catches the knob, shutting it with a soft click instead. It's hot; the air conditioning not on in this room from lack of use and the stale, humid air almost makes Dongwoo gag. They aren't supposed to open windows, they aren't supposed to do anything, but he's about to go mad. He's at the window, tugging and pulling off the tape holding it shut when he hears the door open, Howon standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hyung, you know they think it might be airborne now. Don't do it." Despite the firm command, there's compassion in his voice, something typically only reserved for Dongwoo for situations like this. Dongwoo's hand drops and instinctively, he starts to walk toward the younger. He winces when Howon's hand cradles the back of his head, a bump already forming from when Myungsoo jumped him earlier. "I'll get you an ice pack. Don't stay in here, okay?" Howon's hands rest on Dongwoo's shoulders and his eyes fall shut at the same moment Howon squeezes.  
  
"I can't do this alone," Dongwoo murmurs once Howon is out of earshot, slumping against the door to sit in the hallway. He stays there, even when Howon returns and he falls asleep with his head resting against Howon's thigh, the younger pressing the cold ice pack against his head.  
  
More days pass, and the tensions are high. Dongwoo wakes up with a start, Woohyun's arm draped over his middle too possessively to move. "The TV just shut off. Dongwoo-hyung, the TV isn't working. Fix it. You need to fix it." Myungsoo's voice is filled with panic and anger, Dongwoo miraculously finding the means to pull away out of Woohyun's grasp, despite Woohyun mumbling into his ear to leave it alone.  
  
He tiredly pads into the living room to see Sungjong sitting in front of the television and Sungyeol on his knees behind it. "It's still not working, Sungyeol-hyung," Sungjong says, the tone of his voice increasingly bitter and angry.  
  
Dongwoo catches the glare shot his way before Myungsoo comes up behind him, a hand curling around his bicep as the younger drags him closer to the television set. "Fix it. You need to fix it. The news needs to come back."  
  
Dongwoo looks out the window, the sun starting to set before turning back to look at Myungsoo. "I don't know if I can," Dongwoo replies, his words soft and pained as he takes a small step forward, moving to offer physical comfort. His hand briefly makes contact, staying there until Myungsoo belatedly realises, flinching away. Dongwoo exhales a soft puff of air as he's met with the younger's back instead, both his arms now at his sides.  
  
Sungyeol's head appears over the television and he looks past Myungsoo to catch Dongwoo's gaze. He mouths "it's okay" to the younger, his hand lifting, motioning Sungyeol away. He walks closer to him, helping Sungyeol move the television back against the wall.  
  
"What are we supposed to do now," Myungsoo shouts, dark eyes staring Dongwoo down as they stand face to face. "How are we supposed to check on anything now?"  
  
Dongwoo breaks the staring contest when he hears the door to his bedroom open, Howon holding a small purple box. It's obviously electronic as he's fiddling with batteries and he watches as Howon stops, setting the box on top of the television. Wordlessly, he turns it on, working through several attempts of pure static before finding a news station, glancing at Myungsoo as he turns up the volume.  
  
Myungsoo utters a timid "thanks" in Howon's direction, not watching Howon firmly shut the door, his head ducked down as he walks toward the radio, sitting in front of it to listen to the broadcast.  
  
Dongwoo smiles faintly, walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He stays there, leaning against the counter to stare at the backsplash, getting lost in thought as he drinks. At first, he doesn't catch Sungjong at the threshold, only registering his presence when the younger calls out to him, dropping the hyung in the process. Dongwoo blinks, turning around and offering Sungjong a tilt of his head, lips parting to speak but not being able to.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing," Sungjong starts, not giving Dongwoo a moment to reply. "You're not doing anything." Dongwoo notices he's trying to stay quiet, probably to heed Howon's wordless request but by the way he is shaking, Dongwoo knows he won't last long. "It's your responsibility as the oldest right now to take care of us. And you're doing nothing. You're napping. Leaving us to do everything." Dongwoo wants to reply, but he can't because on some level he knows Sungjong is right. The lack of response only seems to fuel Sungjong more, but Dongwoo can't make out his words, only the anger and biting maliciousness in his tone.  
  
It's surprising to him to hear an angry Woohyun, his words of shouting how Sungjong doesn't get it, how he can't get it, and how out of all people he should be respecting Dongwoo more right now because this certainly isn't what he needs. Dongwoo tries to stop him, his surprise still directed in Woohyun's direction as he listens, focusing on his words. "You need to understand this isn't just about you. Or Myungsoo. Or Sungyeol. Or any of us. If you remember, Sungjong- _ah_ , Sunggyu- _hyung_ told us he trusted us to take care of each other. So, tell me, what have you done?"  
  
"Woohyun," Dongwoo breathes, stepping forward to reach out in an attempt to quiet him, but Woohyun doesn't allow it, holding up his hand to stop Dongwoo from both walking and speaking. "I'm not finished, Dongwoo."  
  
Sungjong stares at Woohyun, lips parted as Woohyun continues, trying to have some sort of retort, but he doesn't, he can't. "This sucks. It all sucks. I hate it too and I miss him too. I miss manager hyungdeul too, but–"  
  
Woohyun is cut off by Sungjong audibly sneering, rolling his eyes at Woohyun's attempt at some sort of compassion. "If you missed them so much, why haven't you gone out looking for them? You know, doing what a hyung should do?"  
  
It's then that Dongwoo moves between them, glancing out into the living room to see Myungsoo now holding the radio, his ear pressed up against the speaker and Sungyeol nowhere to be found. Woohyun's voice drops almost immediately when he replies and Dongwoo isn't sure how to react when he speaks. "Listen, Sungjong-ah, I'm doing the best I can. Dongwoo is doing the best he can. We are all we have right now, so don't think for a second you can get away with being this disrespectful. Not to me and definitely not to Dongwoo."  
  
Dongwoo looks out, catching Howon heading their direction and he steps out of the kitchen, hoping to catch him to stop him. He doesn't speak and he sees a moment of sincere concern flash across Howon's features before he turns angry once more.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with the both of you," Howon spits, not quite yelling, but not quite not at the same time. "Where is arguing gonna get us right now? You," he says, pointing at Sungjong, "Need to cut it out. Woohyun-hyung is right even if he's been acting like an asshole. Go punch something for ten minutes and get it out that way." He gives Sungjong a small shove, watching him stomp off to his bedroom.  
  
"And you," he starts, turning back to Woohyun, "Need to get your shit together too. We're all in this together. Stop moping around. Stop acting like you're doing enough ‘cause you're not. You're really not. We're all tired. We're all stressed. We need to come up with a plan ‘cause the food supply's getting smaller, the hyungdeul are still missing. And it's up to us. You know that, right?" Howon is staring straight at Woohyun and it makes Dongwoo feel tears prick at his eyes with the quiet realisation he isn't doing a good enough job either.  
  
"Howon..." Dongwoo's voice cuts in, but he doesn't continue, not even after both Woohyun and Howon look to him to speak. He shrugs weakly, his expression pained as his eyes shut tightly. Howon reaches him first, arms incasing him in a tight embrace and Dongwoo opens his eyes just in time to catch Woohyun retiring to his own bedroom where he stays the rest of the night.  
  
Dongwoo thinks staying in the living room is the best sort of apology he can muster, occupying himself with a book he's read at least a thousand times, but it gives him a chance to escape, even if it's only for a few pages at a time. He almost falls asleep, but keeps waking up to a weird sound, or a scream coming from outside. He has a fleeting moment to go look out the window but he stops himself, pulling the blanket closer around his frame. When he knows he can't make sleep come, he stands, trying to search for a movie in their collection of DVDs.  
  
"Hyung, come to bed," Howon says and Dongwoo turns around, standing up from his crouched position. "I need you." Dongwoo nods almost dumbly and allows Howon to guide him back to their bedroom, noticing how he locks the door behind them and goes to push their beds together. Dongwoo feels weird, shuffling awkwardly and playing with the hem of his shirt, stuck between hesitation and curiosity. He catches Howon staring with a small smirk on his features, causing Dongwoo to laugh softly, tilting his head down so his fringe hides his face.  
  
He watches Howon walk toward him, taking both his hands in his own to thread their fingers together. The faint sounds of his iPod play a [familiar song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX2vyLHXqJI) and Dongwoo grins when Howon murmurs "I thank God this is paradise" as he leans in.  
  
It's only then that Dongwoo realises how close their faces are and he can't stop himself when his lips find Howon's out of instinct. He continues the kiss like his life depends on it, only stopping when he needs the air to breathe. He doesn't want to admit the urgency he felt, nor the fact of how easily Howon kissed back, nor how their lips moved against each other's.  
  
"But what-" He doesn't finish his statement, one of Howon's hands lifting to press his index finger to Dongwoo's lips.  
  
"He'll understand."  
  
With as long as they had roomed together, with all the moments they shared, something like this wasn't one of them. Dongwoo recalls other times they came close, but alcohol coursed through their veins and one of them always stopped before reaching this point. But now, familiar hands are helping tug his shirt up and over his head and Dongwoo tenses when he feels the hot breath escape from Howon's mouth as his lips trail across the expanse of bare skin. It's ridiculous how graceful Howon is when he falls back on the mattress when his own shirt is off and Dongwoo watches Howon watch him as he crawls up, straddling him with ease.  
  
"More Dynamic Duo," Dongwoo questions, lifting an eyebrow when the next song begins and laughs when Howon chuckles, one of his hands pulling Dongwoo down. He initiates a slow kiss, waiting for Dongwoo's lips to part so his tongue can slip past.  
  
"Mood music," Howon jokes, murmuring the words against his lips. "Next time I'll light candles."  
  
The joke makes Dongwoo laugh airily, shaking his head slightly. "Rose petals too, Howon?"  
  
It's Howon's turn to laugh, but it's deep and hearty. "Sure, hyung, rose petals too."  
  
Dongwoo rolls off of him then, wondering if what happened was only a brief one time thing and before he realises, Howon is on his side, eagerly moving on top of him. "Don't dick around with me, hyung," Howon chides, hands sneaking under the last few layers separating the pair of them. Dongwoo gasps when he feels Howon squeeze his ass, his own hips lifting unconsciously, rolling against Howon for friction he didn't know he needed. They stay quiet as they continue, bodies slick with sweat as they move rhythmically together. It's unspoken how they both knew what to expect, what to do and they don't speak, not even each other's names as Howon finally replaces his fingers with his length, thrusting into him. He starts slow and shallow until Dongwoo drops his head, whimpering against Howon's ear, trying to control the rhythm briefly, guiding Howon to the pace he wants. His fingers dig into Howon's shoulders when he cums with his teeth sinking into his lower lip to keep him from crying out and he collapses on top of the younger when Howon finds his release a few short moments later.  
  
Howon quickly falls asleep, his rhythmic breathing something normally a comfort to Dongwoo, but he stares up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin for what feels like hours. When he blindly reaches for his phone and glances at his lock screen, he realises it hasn't even been one. Dongwoo gets up collecting their dirtied clothes and sheets, carrying the pile out to the washing machine. It's early enough in the morning and he smells the distinct scent of coffee brewing. He assumes it's Sungyeol, not even bothering to glance into the kitchen as he goes to start the laundry, padding his way back tiredly. He stops to grab a bottle of water and he notices it's Woohyun staring at the coffee pot, watching the dark liquid drip down.  
  
"You're up early," Dongwoo says, unsure of how to carry a conversation with the younger. There's a hint of embarrassment washing over him now, the walk to his bedroom feeling more like a walk of shame. Faint marks cover telling spots on his body and Dongwoo catches one on his arm, his wrist covering it the best he can.  
  
"Yeah, I am," is Woohyun's only reply before he walks out of the kitchen. Dongwoo watches him go to Sungyeol's room, his hand curling into a fist to bang on the door, alerting him his coffee is ready. "Go back to sleep, Dongwoo. You look like shit."  
  
Once Woohyun finishes, Dongwoo stands in place, wondering just what he should do. There's no reason to head over to that part of the dorm, so Dongwoo doesn't, quietly retreating to his own room and back into his bed. He doesn't curl up against Howon until the younger makes the first move, Dongwoo clinging just a little bit tighter than normal as they sleep until the late hours of the morning.  
  
The first thing Dongwoo notices when he gets up to go shower is the absence of Howon in the bedroom. He thinks nothing of it, walking past Sungyeol sprawled on the couch with Myungsoo sitting on the floor near his head. One of Myungsoo's hands is occupied with a loose string on Sungyeol's shirt sleeve, the other helping keep the radio balanced on his thigh. "Hyung, do you know when we're going to go look for Sunggyu-hyung?"  
  
Dongwoo stops to look at Myungsoo, but when he goes to reply, he is hushed, Myungsoo listening to what someone was saying on the broadcast. He almost reaches the bathroom when the door to their dorm opens and Howon walks in, his shirt damp with sweat and a huge smile on his face.  
  
"The penthouse is open and they still have a lot of supplies. Plus, if we move the furniture, there's enough room to run around up there." Dongwoo starts to walk back to the living room, but stops, leaning against the wall. He wants to ask what Howon is scheming but he doesn't get a chance. Woohyun walks behind him, arms looping around Dongwoo's waist as his chin rests on his shoulder. Dongwoo doesn't think anything of it at first, until he catches Howon looking at Woohyun as Woohyun's hand curls into the fabric of Dongwoo's tank.  
  
"What did you have in mind," Woohyun asks and Dongwoo wonders what is going through his mind when he steps away, his hand lingering against Dongwoo's abdomen for a moment too long.  
  
"Grab a soccer ball. We should get some exercise, right? It'll be fun."  
  
Myungsoo finally chimes in with a concerned, "What about Sunggyu-hyung?"  
  
Howon gestures to the radio. "Bring that with you. Sungjong, come on. Let's go!"  
  
"Aren't you going to be one of the captains," Dongwoo asks softly a little later, staring straight ahead, barely glancing over at Howon as he watches Sungyeol play a best of three game of paper, rock, scissors with Woohyun.  
  
He doesn't need to see more than out of the corner of his eye that Howon's body is shaking from suppressed laughter. "I think the teams are gonna be the same thing no matter what." Dongwoo turns to look at him fully then, watching as the younger bends forward, hands curling around his ankles as he stretches.  
  
"Ha! I win!" Dongwoo's attention is back on Woohyun whose hand is curled into a fist and up in the air. "Howon. My team." Howon grins widely at Dongwoo as he goes to stand by Woohyun, offering a small bow.  
  
"Hope we're not enemies," he mouths with a feigned pout and Dongwoo rolls his eyes as he, along with the other two, looks to Sungyeol.  
  
"Myungsoo," Sungyeol requests and Myungsoo smiles faintly as he steps out of the makeshift formation.  
  
Woohyun sighs audibly, and to Dongwoo it sounds exasperated. He catches Woohyun staring at him before his eyes close. He's captivated at how Woohyun rubs at his forehead before pinching the bridge of his nose, his free hand beckoning Dongwoo over. Sungjong scoffs, mumbling something that makes him sound even more affronted.  
  
"Team skins," Howon exclaims as he pulls his shirt up, balling it and tossing it as close to the laundry room as he can get. Dongwoo and Woohyun abandon their own shirts, against Dongwoo's better judgement, but no one comments and Dongwoo is relieved.  
  
They grab some empty bottles to fill up with water there along with some boxes to carry back down with supplies. Once the furniture is moved to the walls, the living room and dining room are large enough for the six to play. Woohyun creates two goals make from dining room chairs with a shelf plank over the tops.  
  
Dongwoo reasons if they were a soccer team and not an idol group, Woohyun would make a great leader. He has an overwhelming presence as he sets the soccer ball in front of Sungyeol. "Since I got first pick," he justifies as a hand brushes his fringe away. "Ready?" Woohyun glances back at Howon right behind him and Dongwoo at the goal. The two of them nod and Woohyun looks forward to the other three nodding in reply. "Bring it," Woohyun says, taking a small step back, shifting his weight back and forth as he waits for Sungyeol. Dongwoo notes how his posture is different as if liquid confidence somehow was pumped into Woohyun's veins, Woohyun stealing one last glance in his direction. Dongwoo thinks he sees him wink, but he is distracted by Sungyeol making an attempt toward his goal.  
  
In all honesty, Team Shirts never stood a chance, the final score four goals to either one or two. Woohyun complains how Myungsoo was offside and the last goal shouldn't have counted when he extends a hand for Dongwoo to stand after he sat on the floor. Dongwoo laughs, agreeing because if anyone would know, it would be Woohyun. They all quietly ransack cabinets and the pantry, along with the leftover edible food from the refrigerator and freezer. It's enough to last them for at least another few weeks, at least with how Woohyun is rationing the food.  
  
It's been three weeks to the day since Sunggyu and the managers left and Myungsoo has another panicking moment when the radio starts to fade. He first tries to change the batteries, but the stations still struggle to come in clearly. "They keep mentioning something about a refuge, hyung," Myungsoo tells Dongwoo, relinquishing his hold on the radio to put it in Dongwoo's lap. The older inspects it, messing with all the controls as Myungsoo was moments prior, meeting the same results. "We should go look for it."  
  
Dongwoo wordlessly agrees, pulling aside Woohyun and Howon into the bedroom to explain the plan when he finds them both. "I think I'll stay here," he finishes and the other two agree, Howon grabbing a set of walkie-talkies and extra batteries. "These have a fifteen kilometer range. That's what it says on the box, at least. I guess we'll see how they work."  
  
Myungsoo demands to go along and Howon agrees, commenting roughly on how maybe now he won't whine so much. They head out with half full backpacks, in case they come across a 7-Eleven or Familymart that hasn't been completely decimated. A part of Dongwoo is terrified, while he's relieved to have Sungyeol and Sungjong with him, he isn't sure how to think anything but worst case scenario as he watches the other three lace up their shoes and slip into jackets. "We're gonna head up to Hongsik University," Howon explains, pointing it out on the map on his phone. "If it's not there, they might've set it up at the stadium."  
  
"I could go and help drive," Dongwoo offers meekly, stopping only because he feels Sungyeol behind him, a hand gripping his shoulder. "Or not, I should stay here." he quickly adds on after Sungyeol's quiet, "please stay," resonates through his body. No goodbyes are said and the trio leaves, Sungjong and Dongwoo peering out the window watching them walk north toward the school.  
  
"What if they don't find him," Sungjong asks after Dongwoo slings his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's going to be alright," Dongwoo replies and Sungjong sighs, but doesn't pull away.  
  
"You know that doesn't answer my question, hyung, but okay," he says finding one of Dongwoo's hands to squeeze before leaving him to go to the kitchen.  
  
It takes almost an hour for Howon to check in, only to alert them that they have some more supplies, but still no Sunggyu. It's Myungsoo who tells them they haven't found him yet and they'll be at the university in a little bit. Dongwoo wants to continue to talk to them, but he knows he can't. The time that passes is nerve-racking, Dongwoo resorting to trying to get the radio to work, finding nothing but frustration in the process. The silence flits in different degrees of intensity. At first it starts out as comfortable, Sungyeol hovering around Dongwoo wordlessly as Dongwoo tries to read. He tries to suggest watching a movie when he makes lunch, burning the bread for their sandwiches because he isn't in the right frame of mind. Regardless, both Sungyeol and Sungjong eat them, even as Sungjong chides Dongwoo for his poor cooking skills. It causes the three of them to laugh and for the first time in a long time, Dongwoo stops worrying.  
  
"He– Dong–. –hyun. It's–" The static is awful coming across the walkie-talkie and Dongwoo steps out onto the balcony, grateful the radio broadcasts said before they ended that scientists discovered how to thwart the airborne qualities of the plague, but due to that the neurological worm seemed to genetically shift.  
  
There's nothing but silence now and Dongwoo tries on his end, pressing the transmission button on the side. "Woohyun? What's going on? Are you guys alright?" There's more half syllables and distorted attempts at speaking, Dongwoo barely making out "on our way back" before the connection stops completely. Dongwoo tries the other channels, picking up other survivors, but none of them have seen the trio.  
  
A little over an hour later, there is knocking on the dorm door and Dongwoo stands, hesitating to go toward it. "Hello? Who's there," he calls out, the three falling silent waiting for a reply. They are met with more banging on the door and he steps toward it. Sungjong steps out, grabbing him by the wrist, tugging him back, shaking his head.  
  
"We don't know who it is," Sungjong whispers taking a small step backward, trying to get Dongwoo to join him. Dongwoo's mouth opens to offer some sort of justification that they need to help whomever it is.  
  
"I'm exhausted. C'mon, let me in before I sleep out here," the muffled voice says, sounding exasperated and almost as demanding as the kick to the door.  
  
"It's Sunggyu," Dongwoo says, the sheer shock of hearing the familiar voice making him forget any usage of honorifics.  
  
Sunggyu looks ragged and horrible. His clothes are not only torn, but bloodstained and the circles under his eyes make it look like he hasn't slept in weeks. Sungyeol is the first to go and get him new clothes and Sungjong goes to heat up food as Dongwoo just helps him get cleaned up in the bathroom. His tone is more biting, hints of irritability and frustration laced through all his words, but it's understandable and Dongwoo doesn't second guess it for anything.  
  
Before midnight, the other three show up and Dongwoo catches them outside to let them know. Myungsoo pushes him aside and bounds toward Sunggyu, nearly tackling him in a bone crushing hug. It's Woohyun who stands next to Dongwoo, Howon stopping at his other side, but quickly stepping forward when Dongwoo tries to reach out, fingertips barely grazing Howon's wrist. An unspoken understanding of Howon needing to talk to Sunggyu about what happened. They came to the agreement that out of everyone, Sunggyu would understand what happened between them. He always seemed to understand how different their dynamic worked. Howon's firm belief in Sunggyu put Dongwoo's fear at ease.  
  
Despite Howon's confidence, he doesn't say anything right away. It's likely for the best because Sunggyu's temper has gotten worse. Cabin fever quickly overtakes him, or at least it's what he tells Sungjong when the youngest comes to him with concerns. "I don't know why I expected things to be okay when he got back." Dongwoo reassures him because he wasn't alone with the wishful thinking. It surprises him that it was Sungjong of all people, but watching helplessly as the hope drains from Sungjong's eyes is enough for Dongwoo to try to whatever he can.  
  
Dongwoo doesn't get a chance to talk to Howon about how maybe they should try to tell Sunggyu together. He doesn't get a chance to voice the worries from the others with how they notice Sunggyu's rationality has been replaced with a more violent streak and one that everyone is subjected to. He walks into the kitchen to see Sunggyu pin Howon against the kitchen counter, a knife pressed against his throat. He's stunned, unable to move or speak, helpless as he watches Howon look at Sunggyu completely terrified. "I never thought you'd want to make me gut you. You wouldn't be the first, but you'd be my best work of art, Howon-ah."  
  
How Sunggyu's gaze shifts away from Howon to look at Dongwoo standing outside the kitchen is terrifying and Dongwoo's skin crawls when Sunggyu gives his body a long once-over, eyes stopping to stare directly into his own. "How was he, Dongwoo? Did he call out your name? Or mine?" The knife clatters on the ground as Sunggyu steps back, grabbing Howon by the hair and effortlessly shoving him to the other side of the kitchen. It's as if Howon is completely forgotten and Dongwoo is the new prey. It hasn't clicked for him yet, Dongwoo scared and confused, his hands lifting defensively as Sunggyu walks closer.  
  
"He's infected," Howon manages to say, but Sunggyu ignores him entirely.  
  
Sunggyu's index finger traces along Dongwoo's jawline, fingers clamping against his throat tightly. "I could snap your neck and throw your lifeless body off the balcony. Don't you want to paint the town red before it goes completely to hell?"  
  
"I'm-" Dongwoo can't finish his apology, using whatever air he can inhale to help him breathe instead of trying to speak.  
  
"Who said you could take what's mine?" Sunggyu's hand moves from Dongwoo's throat up into his hair and Dongwoo realises that calming gesture won't carry the same level of comfort now that he'll associate it with this moment.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry," Dongwoo finally replies and Sunggyu simply laughs in return.  
  
"You're not entertaining enough. I don't do pity kills." Instead of going to his bedroom, he heads to Dongwoo and Howon's shared room instead. "Now you'll have to fuck in public," Sunggyu says before shutting the door.  
  
Howon slumps against the refrigerator as soon as the bedroom door stays shut for a few minutes. "What the fuck. This is what the disease does? Everyone's a fucking psychopath?" Dongwoo doesn't respond verbally, standing and moving to search the living room before moving to one of the chairs, beginning to push it toward the door. "Hyung. What the hell are- Oh. Yeah. Barricading him in. That's smart." Instead of only the chair, they manage to pull one of the bookcases in front of the door, shoving the chair up against it.  
  
"I think he killed them," Dongwoo says after they get the rest of the group together, Woohyun handing him a cup of tea. He doesn't drink it, leaving it on the counter, his hands shaking too much. The rest of the group continues to discuss in hushed whispers, but Dongwoo struggles with finding more to add. Quietly, he heads to the bathroom, warming up the water and grabbing the shaving cream from the medicine cabinet. He can't remember the last time he's shaved and it's obvious by the sparse hair growing. He lathers the spots where it's the worst, hesitating when he presses the razor against his skin. He's still trembling and he sets the razor in the sink, eyes shutting tightly.  
  
"Need some help?" Dongwoo opens an eye to see Woohyun standing in the doorway. "Sit down, I'll do it," he continues and Dongwoo can only comply as he sits on the toilet seat, tilting his head back when Woohyun moves closer. "Come sleep with me tonight," he offers and Dongwoo nods silently, stilling only when he feels the razor press against his skin.  
  
Woohyun is meticulous and careful, barely speaking as he continues shaving. "What set him off, Dongwoo? Do you know?" Dongwoo's eyes stay shut and he waits for Woohyun to rinse the razor before he replies with a quiet, strangled sob and the slightest shake of his head. He hears Woohyun sigh heavily, obeying immediately when Woohyun demands for Dongwoo to open his eyes. "He's sick, Dongwoo. If he wasn't infected by that disease, he'd be more understanding. He knows. He gets it."  
  
Dongwoo laughs wetly and tries to not flinch away when Woohyun's free hand rests against his cheek, his thumb brushing away the tears. "I even get it. I know you guys aren't in love." Woohyun pauses and Dongwoo catches how his eyes widen as if he was about to say something that would have caused more problems.  
  
Dongwoo knows if he asks, he'll be met with either a firm denial or a blunt true answer. He teeters mentally wondering if he should ask. In the end, his curiosity gets the better of him. "What's going on up there," he questions, one of his hands lifting to press his index finger against the side of Woohyun's head. At first, Woohyun rolls his eyes, shushing him as he picks up the razor again, using his need for concentration as an excuse not to speak. Dongwoo's arms rest around Woohyun's thighs, hands holding onto him weakly as Woohyun finishes, leaving the razor in the sink. Their eyes stay locked together when Woohyun cleans off the extra cream off Dongwoo's face, holding the warm, damp towel against his skin. "Woohyun," Dongwoo asks softly, trying to ask again for Woohyun to talk, but he doesn't demand it.  
  
"I am," Woohyun blurts out and he looks a firm mix of shocked and embarrassed. Dongwoo isn't sure what he means by it and as if Woohyun can perfectly read the confused expression on the older's face, he continues. "I know you guys aren't in love. But I am. I'm in love. With you." He says it with a hint of indignation in his voice, as if Dongwoo should already know, as if Dongwoo was trying to embarrass him by making him say it out loud. For Dongwoo it feels like his heart stopped, the pain of forgetting to breathe hitting him as he watches Woohyun walk out of the bathroom.  
  
Woohyun retreated to his bedroom entirely, even locking his door. The other three offer their own beds to share, but Dongwoo quietly refuses, eventually finding himself standing outside Woohyun's room. "Woohyun, let me in," Dongwoo requests softly, knocking gently on Woohyun's door. He hears rustling, but no unlocking of the door. He tries knocking again, a little more firmly this time. "Woohyun," Dongwoo starts, sighing as he rests his head against the door. "Come on. You can't hide in there forever."  
  
"Who says," Woohyun replies. His voice is surprisingly closer than Dongwoo expects and he takes a small step back when he hears the door unlock. Woohyun opens the door just a crack and in fear of him shutting it again, Dongwoo's hand curls around the door, forcing Woohyun into making the decision of slamming the door on his hand or letting him in. "Stubborn," Woohyun mutters under his breath as he steps back into his room, going back to his bed. "Lock the door." Dongwoo complies, shutting and locking it before going to sit on the edge of the bed. He stays in his shirt, but slips out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers when he slips under the covers.  
  
"We need to talk about this," Dongwoo says, sighing when Woohyun rolls on to his side, showing Dongwoo his back.  
  
"We don't," Woohyun replies, kicking away the blankets before he tries to tug down his shirt that rode up from his thrashing around.  
  
Dongwoo moves behind him, slipping a hand in between Woohyun and his mattress to help fix his shirt. Uncomfortable silence nearly suffocates Dongwoo and he isn't sure how to respond or when. "We don't," Dongwoo repeats finally, smoothing the fabric down before draping his arm across Woohyun's frame. Woohyun visibly relaxes after a few moments and pushes his body back against Dongwoo's. He's careful, almost overly cautious but Dongwoo accepts it completely, holding the younger close until he knows Woohyun has fallen asleep.  
  
Dongwoo wakes up suddenly with the other half of the bed empty, light seeps in from underneath the door and he fumbles for his pants, slipping into them before finding the light and grabbing one of Woohyun's shirts to wear. "Where's Woohyun," he asks when he reaches the kitchen, Myungsoo portioning out food with the radio sitting on the counter.  
  
The younger hands him a plate and cocks his head in the direction of the bathroom, "Taking a shower. Eat up, hyung. Sunggyu-hyung is still stuck in your room. We need to feed him soon. Is he going to be okay? Howon-hyung looked really shaken up." Dongwoo doesn't answer and Myungsoo takes the opportunity to continue talking, hovering close to Dongwoo, making sure he eats. "The radio station came back. They were saying something about coming up with a vaccine. Maybe we could contact them somehow. Maybe hyung can get better." Dongwoo nods and helps Myungsoo make a plate of food for Sunggyu before he and Sungyeol move the bookcase.  
  
When he opens the door, Sunggyu looks confused and relieved to see not only food, but Dongwoo standing in the doorway. "Why'd you guys put me in here? Where'd you and Howon sleep?"  
  
Dongwoo and Sungyeol look at each other before looking back to their leader, Sungyeol speaking first. "You don't remember?"  
  
When Sunggyu shakes his head, Dongwoo rephrases, asking, "what _do_ you remember?"  
  
"Howon wanted to talk to me. He was cutting up some fruit in the kitchen and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in your bed. Maybe I dreamt it." Sunggyu sounds as if he's attempting to be nonchalant about the situation, but it's obvious to Dongwoo he's concerned. "What am I supposed to remember?" Dongwoo and Sungyeol share another glance.  
  
"You almost tried killing me. You threatened Dongwoo-hyung. You put yourself in our room. Sungyeol, you might want to leave for a minute," Howon says as he walks into the room, going to his closet to pull out a shirt. Sungyeol walks out, pulling the door nearly shut and Dongwoo finds himself moving closer to it once he sets the plate of food on his bed. Howon moves to Dongwoo's bed and it's odd how just a look from him brings Sunggyu closer. He watches how Howon holds onto the chopsticks, only giving them to Sunggyu for certain items, forcing him into using a plastic spoon for the rest.  
  
"Are you guys going to tell me what's going on," Sunggyu asks; he's irritated and rightfully so, but he doesn't sound as if he's about to go on a malicious murderous rampage.  
  
"Howon-ah, maybe I should…" Dongwoo wants to be the one to put himself in harm's way, walking toward them and offering to take the chopsticks from the younger.  
  
"What? You don't trust me," Sunggyu asks, clearing his throat before taking a sip of water.  
  
"No," both Howon and Dongwoo reply, at the same time and Sunggyu's irritation briefly fades into minor amusement.  
  
"That bad?" Sunggyu takes the chopsticks and holds them out to Dongwoo, giving Howon the silent command to get up and let the other take over. Howon does and Dongwoo resumes helping him eat, feeding him bites of rice and meat. The pair of them feeding each other is nothing new and Dongwoo finds it a little odd how easily he slips back into that role, despite what happened the night before.  
  
Howon takes the dishes back to the kitchen and Dongwoo flops down on his bed, his feet hanging off the side. He shields his eyes with his arm, sighing softly before he goes to speak. "You don't remember anything Howon told you, do you?" Sunggyu grunts a negative sounding reply and Dongwoo pauses, sliding his arm up just enough to catch a glimpse of the older. His eyes squeeze shut and he inhales and exhales slowly before he speaks. "Howon… He was thinking the worst one night. He needed–"  
  
"Dongwoo," Sunggyu interrupts, but Dongwoo can't stop, disregarding the interruption and continuing.  
"–and I thought I could help."  
"Dongwoo."  
"You get it, right? It wasn't. There wasn't. If you're angry, it's my fault. I started–"  
" _Dongwoo_." The annoyed tone in Sunggyu's voice causes the younger to pause, sitting up when he hears the sound of the plastic spoon snapping in half. For a moment he's scared he put Sunggyu into another state, but Sunggyu's expression is more akin to minor irritation instead of frightening anger.  
  
"I'm just glad you're back," Dongwoo says, smiling brightly, turning his head away almost immediately with how fake the smile feels on his face. He stands at the same moment Howon returns, picking up the pieces of the spoon to throw away as he walks out of the door.  
  
"You okay," Howon asks, a hand reaching out to grab Dongwoo's shoulder and Dongwoo only nods, laughing airily.  
  
"Of course. Stay in there tonight. I think you'll be safe."  
  
Dongwoo sleeps on the couch again, curled up with his back facing the rest of the living room. He finds it hard to sleep, playing games on his phone until the battery dies and fumbles in the dark for the charger. Every day they worry the power will go out, but it hasn't yet. The lack of distraction causes him to get up off the couch, padding quietly to the kitchen to get something to drink. For a moment, he hears rustling from the other side of the dorm and the eventual sliding of Woohyun's door open, grabbing another glass in case Woohyun wants to join him. "Whasgoingon," Woohyun asks, words slurred together from sleep as he moves closer to Dongwoo, tapping the rim of the glass for Dongwoo to fill up his glass with juice as well. "Can't sleep?"  
  
Dongwoo chuckles, shrugging in reply as he fills up Woohyun's glass before putting the juice away. "Something like that," he says, leaning against the counter.  
  
He doesn't push Woohyun away when Woohyun steps in front of him, arms draping around his shoulders. He can smell the tartness of the orange juice on Woohyun's breath as he continues the embrace, his arms wrapping around Woohyun's middle. "Come to bed, Dongwoo," Woohyun requests, nuzzling the side of Dongwoo's neck. "Come to bed." Woohyun's touches raise goose bumps along Dongwoo's skin and he tries to keep himself from shuddering when Woohyun's hand sneaks under the fabric of his shirt. His muscles visibly tighten and Dongwoo inhales sharply, unable to stop himself entirely from reacting. Woohyun takes a step back, tilting his head and before Dongwoo can make either choice, Woohyun reaches to grab his glass and walks back to his bedroom.  
  
Woohyun leaves the door open, Dongwoo stepping inside after he finishes his juice. It's enough time to pass for him to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He knows Woohyun isn't asleep despite him trying to look like he is, but regardless, Dongwoo crawls in with him and quickly falls asleep on his own.  
  
The next few days are more of the same, Dongwoo and Howon help Sunggyu eat, startled by how Sunggyu is now beginning to preach the positivity of the worm, wanting them both to understand how him being infected is something to be excited about instead of afraid. It's terrifying to hear Sunggyu praise the disease as if it is the new evolution of humankind. When Sunggyu suggests blessing the rest of the group with it, Dongwoo has had enough and leaves the bedroom to lock himself in the bathroom until his need to break down passes.  
  
Sungyeol needs the bathroom to shower, but allows Dongwoo to stay, quietly striking up conversation. "Did he try to tell you that it was the future," Sungyeol asks nervously.  
  
Dongwoo hums in reply, exhaling audibly before he speaks, "We can't stop it from happening. It's better to join him now instead of waiting."  
  
Sungyeol falls silent, his head peeking out from the curtain. "What do you think, hyung?" Dongwoo looks up at him, shaking his head.  
  
"I think he's completely insane," he responds with a whisper in fear of people listening. "And don't let him convince you of anything."  
  
Myungsoo is the next to talk to him. Sungjong is with him, but it's obvious Sungjong isn't buying into the bullshit. "What if he's right," Myungsoo questions, the radio turned off, but tucked under his arm. "Others have been talking about it too. Enlightenment. When phone service came back, I looked up some stuff. He might be on to something. What if this was supposed to happen?"  
  
Dongwoo doesn't know how to express how he is scared for Myungsoo now the younger is so transfixed on the idea. He knows Myungsoo is a lost cause, mesmerised and captivated by Sunggyu's theories. Sungjong stays back once Myungsoo goes to talk to Sunggyu more about his prophet status, but offers nothing new except to suggest bringing Sunggyu to the hospital to help with the vaccine study.  
  
The radio offers little to no help, broadcasters beginning to tell how places all over the world are beginning to abandon cure research due to the overwhelming positivity for the worm. Those who haven't come into contact and those who haven't contracted it are considered to be weaker and inferior. Myungsoo turns up the volume as if it will help convince the rest of the dorm. It causes Woohyun to walk out of the kitchen. He picks up the radio and turns it off, bringing it with him as he finishes cooking. Myungsoo dashes in after him, nearly causing the pot on the stove to fall to the ground when he yanks Woohyun back, fingers digging in deep into Woohyun's scalp. Dongwoo hears Woohyun cry out and he witnesses Myungsoo pushing him down on to the floor, his laughter unforgettable and manic.  
  
"Myungsoo!" Dongwoo's voice shakes and his eyes widen when he meets Myungsoo's gaze. There's wildness to them that wasn't there before and he stumbles back, shaking his head. "Shit. When. When did he do this to you, Myungsoo?" The younger doesn't reply, but goes to pick up the radio from the counter, turning it back on. The broadcast continues preaching, supporting the worm and offering locations around the greater Seoul area to bring those who would like to join.  
  
"Don't you want this, hyung? Look at how strong I am now." Myungsoo's smile haunts him, appearing each time Dongwoo closes his eyes.  
  
With both Sunggyu and Myungsoo taking over Howon and Dongwoo's room, Sungyeol and Howon move into the room with Sungjong. Staying on the opposite side of the house seems to be safest and Dongwoo doesn't have the heart to alert Howon to what he's seen when he's gone to grab their clothes and other necessities. One of the remaining stations that seems somewhat sane reported heightened sexual desires and even though Dongwoo wishes it isn't true, he knows firsthand that it is.  
  
Woohyun begins to refuse to cook for the two of them, telling Dongwoo and Howon in hushed, angry whispers it isn't worth wasting food on them. "If they want to eat, they can cook for themselves. I'm not helping them."  
  
Dongwoo wants to tell him to not be so stubborn, but he can't find it in himself to do that. Instead, he just lets Howon deal with it and occupies himself with figuring out ways to help Sunggyu and Myungsoo.  
  
The break in the group puts immense stress on everyone. There aren't any moments now where Sunggyu and Myungsoo appear completely normal. Any moment they come out is spent cornering one of the remaining five, trying to explain how much better their lives are. For a little while, Dongwoo wonders if he should give in and submit to the alteration. He's stopped only by Woohyun literally slapping him upside the head, hushed angry whispers a thing of the past as Woohyun yells at him in his bedroom.  
  
"Are you crazy? What about the rest of us? We need you. _I_ need you." Woohyun's words hit Dongwoo hard and he drops any other thoughts about it. He never wants to witness the desperation and genuine fear he saw in Woohyun ever again.  
  
The blowout causes Sunggyu and Myungsoo to hone in on Dongwoo, making him their newest potential recruit. Late one night when Howon decided to squeeze in Woohyun's bed with them, the three decide to create a plan. Dongwoo knows it will take some time, but one of the cult buildings was recently raided by the uninfected and reclaimed in order to find a cure. Howon is the one who brings up the idea of potentially tricking Sunggyu into thinking Dongwoo would be willing to go and join their ranks.  
  
It's difficult convincing Sungyeol and Sungjong to play along, but the difficult plays to their overall advantage, making it all seem more believable as it takes longer than something hastily and poorly planned.  
  
"We should get you started before we leave," Sunggyu starts to reason with Dongwoo a few days before they plan to go to the venue. "Myungsoo heard reports of the newly Enlightened attacking defenseless Lowly Minded, even if they're like you and want to join us."  
  
"What if I try to hurt the others? I'm the one driving us, Sunggyu-hyungnim." Dongwoo hates how he has to use such strong honorifics, but he needs to keep the façade as believable as he can.  
  
"He's right, hyung," Myungsoo chimes in, smiling coolly at Dongwoo as he feeds Sunggyu some of the meal Woohyun prepared. "Especially if we end up having to walk if the van doesn't start." Dongwoo can't continue to look at them, forcing a shy smile as he looks down at his feet.  
  
They continue to discuss on their own and Dongwoo takes their dishes and leaves the room. That night, he showers long enough to use up all the hot water, no amount of scrubbing helping wash away the cloak of deception that's embedded itself in Dongwoo's skin.  
  
The van they used to use before all this happened is still in the parking garage, untouched. Dongwoo hopes it starts as they all pile in. Woohyun moves to sit in the front passenger seat, but is stopped by Sunggyu who pulls him back to sit in the rear. "Maybe when you're one of us, Woohyun-ah." Dongwoo glances back, watching Woohyun move to sit next to Sungjong and Sungyeol in the back of the van.  
  
Howon contacted the newly created refuge at the university hospital. It has been kept a secret and off the radio waves once it became a full success. Seoul, one of the worst cities hit, is one of the first chosen due to its contributions for finding a cure to be given the vaccine. Howon relayed the 92% success rate to the rest of the group and they all decided it was worth the risk.  
  
The van starts and they go the short drive to the university. Dongwoo takes the longest route possible in preparation of their arrival. He knows Howon had planned an exact time to ensure enough of the staff would be there to help restrain Sunggyu and Myungsoo. They were also told those outside are some of the successfully cured, the disease still visible to those who are also infected for another twenty-four hours.  
  
Dongwoo walks in-between Sunggyu and Myungsoo toward the entrance, they say it's for his own good, but Dongwoo wonders why they aren't bothering with the others. He watches Sunggyu stop one of the men outside, pulling him close, whispering in his ear. Myungsoo does the same to Dongwoo, stopping him dead in his tracks when Myungsoo's calm voice floods his ears. "The rest of them aren't worth it, Dongwoo-hyung. We're only taking you for our own. They'll get rid of the others." The squeeze to Dongwoo's hand isn't comforting as he turns around, panic and fear in his eyes as he looks at the other four.  
  
For a moment, Dongwoo is terrified. What if this person didn't actually take the vaccine? What if none of this actually is going to work? What if they were played themselves? Dongwoo slows his walking to a snail's pace as he watches Sunggyu and the man head toward the other group. They are joined by two more "Enlightened" and he shuts his eyes, unable to watch. He mouths "I'm sorry" in hopes the others know what he is saying in case they don't make it out.  
  
Almost in the nick of time, Myungsoo realises what is happening, Dongwoo opening his eyes to catch him running after Sunggyu as one of the men stabbed him with a needle in the side of his neck.  
  
Sedating the two of them took four of the nurses and Dongwoo watches them finally taken off to the room where the vaccine is administered. No one is permitted into the quarantine zone without the proper clearance. It keeps Dongwoo standing outside the doors, hands moving into the pockets of his jacket. Despite the business of the makeshift hospital, Dongwoo finds himself in an eerie state of calm. He's surprised when someone comes up to him, excited to meet someone from Infinite and he resorts signing the colouring book in crayon because it's all the girl had.  
  
Woohyun finds him with two drinks in hand, offering one to Dongwoo. Dongwoo goes to call the girl back because she mentioned Woohyun was her favourite, but he watches as her parents usher her out of the building. "Howon's staying here with Sungyeol and Sungjong. He said we should head back to get the dorm ready. What was that about," Woohyun asks, smiling from catching the one on Dongwoo's face.  
  
Dongwoo shakes his head, opening the bottle of water to take a long drink. "She said you're her favourite," is his reply, extending his free hand out to Woohyun to take. It's oddly perfect how Woohyun threads their fingers together, lifting their joined hands to press a quick kiss to the top of Dongwoo's hand.  
  
Woohyun lets go, slinging his arm around Dongwoo's middle, walking him toward the entrance. "You okay?"  
  
Dongwoo laughs as the automatic doors open, nodding as he pulls out the keys to the van. "Yeah. More than okay."  
  
_Sources say within a matter of six months to a year, the vaccine to the neurological worm will be issued to all those infected. Those in charge of the efforts say to alert authorities through the newly created website or one of the global hotlines of anyone who might still be infected.  
  
Doctors are still uncertain of its origins, but have discovered enough about it that any future outbreaks will be easily cured._


End file.
